


Quick and Dirty

by unsettled



Category: RocknRolla (2008)
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-17
Updated: 2010-10-17
Packaged: 2017-10-12 17:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick and dirty and fast, because they need it too bad and don't have the patience to wait for later, when there may never be a later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quick and Dirty

Or at least, that's what Johnny calls it. These frantic, restless sessions they have, shoved into whatever corner they can find to keep them from falling over as they wrap hands around each others cocks, and Johnny always moans at the way Archy rubs his thumb over the head of his cock, retaliates with the lightest scrap of bitten short nails along the underside of Archy's cock. Which makes Archy close his eyes and bite back a strangled, hoarse sound, and oh, _damn_ , that's good.

Quick and dirty and fast, because they need it too bad and don't have the patience to wait for later, when there may never be a later.


End file.
